


Mile Sigh Club

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Lost
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Airplane Sex, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: There's a plane travelling across the Pacific ocean. There are many people on it, but only two of them are locked in the toilet together. When Jack, an alcoholic, accidentally walks in on Charlie taking drugs, they realise that they are the same - just two people seeking some relief. And when life's eating itself away, a little bit of mile high sex might help to take your mind off things. Especially when you just couldn't give a damn.





	Mile Sigh Club

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. Posted in 2008 to Livejournal.
> 
> Written for the 'original A-team' challenge at the 'charliepacefic's' community, and the 'loved up' challenge at the 'charlielives'

It was mesmerising - the method of cutting even lines. A scratched HSBC bank card engrained with white powder - it carried a map of the world and, in every country from here to the good old US of A, he'd completed this - his ritual. He sifted the excess into a bag for later, another fix, and tested a meagre dab with his finger. To him, the four stripes were a sort of fairy dust. They gave him a reason for living, allowed him to see more clearly, have a brighter, smarter future. If only he wasn't snorting them from the top of a _cistern_.

Magic spells are for kiddies and, no, he didn't believe in wands or rabbits coming out of hats. Though it wasn't as if he knew any _better_. Thinking of himself and his brother Liam as youngsters and their lives as rock stars, allowed him to put his trust into something else - sooner or later, he'd be well - they _both_ would, and then they could become a _family_ again. And Driveshaft would reform. "Yeah!" he grinned, excitedly returning the debit card to his jeans. It was a dead cert.

He was just about to snort his first line in celebration of this when his plans were postponed by a fellow flyer. There was a drumming on the flimsy door, followed by a man seeking assistance. "Excuse me," he moaned, "Are you going to be much longer in there, 'cause I'm like really desperate...?" Charlie ignored his whines from inside. It wasn't unusual for something like this to happen, but his persistance was. He banged, bore the brunt of a booming "Go away!" but continued to cry and wail through the thin-hinged crack.

"Look," the Brit opened up, "What exactly are you desperate for?"

The passenger pulled out a vodka miniature, the gift he'd been given earlier to allay his fears, and swiftly emptied it into a half-bottle, right out of his jacket pocket. "Relief," Doctor Shephard answered.

And, from then on in, the rock-star didn't mind taking his heroin in front of him. He was just another user, wanting to be loved, begging for some place to be. Chugging ice-cold, filtered Russian liquor like water, and wiping his mouth on the back of his wrist, Jack numbed the agony of what brought him here. With intrigue, he saw his cubical partner do his thing, and thought how, that in a few years time, he could be just like him without the proper attention. Every person had their own particular price - that special vice - for Charlie it was hard drugs, and Jack drank like a fish, but that didn't mean they couldn't get along. In fact, if they tried, they might find something they _both_ like.

Digging his half-bitten fingernails into the surgeon's back and, with one knee in the bowl, florid freshener running up his leg, he kissed him. It was inevitable. He'd rather have a stronger fight against his desires, but the drugs severely affected his hormonal receptors. They made him horny, in other words.  
  
He was absolutely captivated by the doc, with his crazy and wild, wet dark eyes. He'd have thrown out his stash in an instant to be in a hotel room with him, and not this tiny aeroplane toilet. As they were in economy class, it was quite candidly, a two-by-four box. At least by being on long-haul flight, they'd given them the space to put their _legs_.

"God yeah, you can join me on more journeys," Charlie gasped, "You can be a groupie - I'm in a band you know." He _had_ been, but the need to impress was always at the forefront of Charlie's mind. He slurped into Jack's mouth, itching to do something with his hands, holding on but falling, unable to stand up. They were both so spaced out. Toppling, he then relied on rolling tissue paper to break his fall but, when he grabbed it, it snapped and he fell backwards. It was an easier position anyway for what they had planned now, anyway, with Charlie's elbows now draped over the sink.

Shephard found this funny but, after laughing, hungrily flipped Pace over on his stomach in a frenzy and fenced him into the basin, undressing his lower half. The alcohol may have affected the apparatus, but he wasn't so drunk that he'd forget to use protection. He knew he had to have a condom somewhere. Searching his supply bag so thoroughly for contraceptives, he hadn't noticed that the door had swung in, revealing a surprised young woman, needing to take a leak. But he could _barely_ focus.  
  
"Oh my," Kate Austen, the handcuffed female criminal travelling within the same section, blushed with embarrassment at what she saw, "I didn't know anyone was in here."

She quickly fiddled with the lock that they, in their haste and stupor, had left undone. What _had_ they thought of her - barging in like that? Because of her minder, Ed Mars, being a man, she'd been forced to use the male facilities - for one, so that she would not leave his sight, and - for two, when the ladies had been occupied, he'd refused to linger around the powder room for any longer than was necessary. Now he _wished_ he would have _waited_. Even if his lady companion had seemed to enjoy getting an eyeful.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" an air stewardess must have observed the panic-stricken expression she was sporting. The pair of them nodded, speechless. "Well if you could please take your seats," she added, "Because we are expecting some turbulence." Kate smiled. A little bounce in the air would surely do nothing to deter two newfound members of the biggest thrill-seeking group ever to take off the ground. She was led back to the aisle, but all the while she yearned to be watching _them_ \- _saving_ their own skins - living a _reckless_ life.


End file.
